Akhiri Saja!
by Earl Louisia vi Duivel
Summary: cerita gaje yg aku buat pas agy galau,.sory klo gg sesuai keinginan,.


**Akhiri saja!**

**By Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Naruto ****©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke/Naruto**

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat tahu kekasihmu ternyata menghianati kepercayaannmu?

Sakit? Pastinya.

Kecewa? Sudah pasti.

Marah? Heh~ jangan di tanya lagi.

Yang jelas aku tidak suka dengan hal ini. Seolah-olah dia sedang mempermainkanmu.

Aku tahu dia menghianatiku, aku tahu walau dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ingin aku mengungkapkan kekecewaanku, kemarahanku. Tapi aku masih ingin mempercayainya dan menunggu tindakan yang akan dia lakukan.

Laki-laki itu adalah seniorku di KIU (Konoha International Univercity). Dia sudah memasuki semester 6 sedahkan aku masih di semester 2. Jam kuliah kami pun berbeda. Dia kuliah di pagi hari, sedangkan aku di malam hari. Jelas itu membuat kami jarang bertemu.

Dia orang yang keras kepala dan tak pernah mau mengalah. Sebenarnya gelagat-gelagat tak enak sudah aku rasakan sejak beberapa minggu ini. Dia jarang membalas pesanku, jarang menelfonku, jarang berbicara denganku saat bertemu serta jarang melakukan kontak fisik denganku. Dia menghindar dariku, kabur saat aku ajak chat di jejaring social yang akhir-akhir ini lagi ngetrend.

Aku terus bersabar, mungkin dia sedang sibuk, mungkin dia sedang tidak bisa di ganggu ataw pulsanya habis dan banyak kemungkinan lainnya lagi.

Tapi sampai kapan harus terus begini?

Saat kami-aku,kekasihku dan teman-temanku- berkumpul di rumah salah satu temanku, aku melihat dia sangat terburu-buru dalam membalas pesan yang masuk ke hp-nya.

Sebegitu pentingkah orang itu di bandingkan kekasihmu sendiri?

Sebegitu pentingkah pesan itu di bandingkan pesan-pesan yang selalu ku kirim karena mencemaskanmu? Sebegitu pentingkah sampai-sampai kau sangat terburu-buru dalam membalasnya?

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak saat itu. Mengungkapkan kekecewaanku. Tapi itu tak mungkin, hei disana banyak teman-temanku yang lain. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatku, Hinata yang saat itu ada di sampingku.

Tapi, kekecewaanku saat itu tak berakhir hanya sampai di sana. Kau yang sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai adikmu sendiri dengan santainya bercanda dengannya, melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Lalu aku bagaimana? Kenapa kau menghindari ku? Apa salahku padamu? Apa karena aku jarang memberi kabar padamu sama seperti saat ikatan kita hampir putus dulu? Hei! Aku sudah mengirimimu pesan pagi, siang, sore dan malam tapi kau tak pernah membalasnya. Kau kira aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau pikir aku tidak peduli padamu? Kau membuatku seperti seorang idiot yang menanti sesuatu yang tak pasti!

"_Sebenarnya dia pernah cerita kalau dia sudah mempunyai gadis yang lain." _Begitu kata kakak sahabatku, Neji.

Sakit.

Sedih.

Kecewa.

Marah.

Kesal.

Dan banyak perasaan lain bercampur aduk dalam hatiku. Ingin aku menangis saat itu juga, tapi itu mustahil. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan mau menangis di muka umum. Aku lebih suka memendam kepedihanku sendirian dan mengungkapkannya sendirian di rumah. Aku tak mau di anggap lemah, oleh karena itu aku bersabar menunggunya mengambil tindakan, apakah dia akan mempertahankan ikatan ini atau malah mengakhirinya.

Aku tahu kau orang yang populer dalam artian banyak memiliki teman baik itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Aku bukan orang yang ingin mengekang kebebasanmu. Tapi terkadang ketakutanku akan kehilanganmu membuatku sedikit mengharapkan kesempatan untuk besikap egois. Aku ingin memonopoli dirimu sendirian, walau hanya satu hari saja. Tapi itu tak mungkin, kau lebih memberi pusat perhatianmu kepada teman-temanmu dan meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan perasaan dongkol.

Hingga saat ini apakah kau masih memikirkanku?

Taukah kau aku disini, malam ini sendirian menangisi kekecewaanku padamu?

Apakah harus aku yang memulai perpecahan ini?

Apakah harus aku yang mengambil keputusan akan kondisi kita ini?

Aku masih mencintaimu, menyayangimu. Tapi apakah kau sudah tak lagi memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Apakah kini kau lebih menganggapku sebagai 'teman biasa'?

Bila memang sudah tak ada rasa lagi segera putuskan ikatan ini! Jangan menyiksaku dalam kebimbangan dan kekasih barumu dalam ketidak pastian!

Apakah kau kira aku tak tahu hal apa yang sebenarnya tersirat dalam candaan teman-teman?

Heh! Aku heran kenapa mereka bisa memikirkan candaan seperti itu. "kuchkuch ho ta hai" mereka bilang kau Rahul, Aku Anjeli dan Hinata si Tina.

Aku tahu maksud mereka siapa si Tina sebenarnya. Tapi sayang, kisah kita takkan berakhir sama seperti dalam cerita itu. Karena, sesuatu yang sudah kau buang dan kau tinggalkan jangan harap dapat kau dapatkan lagi.

Tapi, aku ingat aku tak boleh egois. Entah ini sifat burukku atau apa. Aku akan menanti tindakanmu dan melihat bagaimana kau mempermainkanku. Aku akan menjadi orang yang diperbodoh dan bersikap naïf. Menganggap semua yang aku ketahui tak pernah terjadi dan selalu memberi perhatian serta menanti harapan kosong darimu. Menanti sampai kapan kau akan tahan melihatku kau permainkan dan menanti kau mencampakanku. Dan jika saat itu telah tiba maka jangan lah kau berharap lagi padaku. Karena kesempaatan takkan datang untuk kedua kalinya, sayang. Janganlah kau heran saat melihat sikapku padamu. Karena itu semua adalah bentuk pertahanan diriku dari rasa sakit yang kau torehkan.

―――_**Lady **__**'D**__**―――**_

**To : Sasu-teme.**

**Kau di mana Suke?**

**From; Sasu-teme.**

**Dikampus, ada apa dobe?**

**To; Sasu-teme.**

**Bisa kita bertemu malam ini? Ada yang ingn aku bicarakan.**

**From; Sasu-teme.**

**Langsung saja katakana sekarang.**

**To; Sasu-teme.**

**Tidak bisa~ pokonya aku tunggu kau di taman jam 8 malam. Titik gak pake koma.**

**From; Sasu-teme.**

**Hn. Seenaknya saja kau!**

Aku sudah muak. Lelah menunggu kau berubah atau setidaknya mengambil tindakan. Bila memang kau tak mau, tak bisa, tak sanggup mengambil keputusan maka biar aku yang melakukannya. Menjadi orang yang memutuskan ikatan kita dan mengambil posisi buruk di mata mu dan juga orang-orang.

**Taman Konoha, 08.15**

Lima belas meit lewat dari waktu janjian dan aku sudah menunggu sendiriaan seperti orang tersesat di sini selama 30 menit lebih. Heh! Lagi-lagi kau kabur dariku.

**To; Sasu-teme.**

**Kau dimana Suke? Aku sudah di taman.**

**From; Sasu-teme.**

**Sebentar lagi aku sampai.**

Hahh~ ku dudukkan tubuhku di bangku taman terdekat. Tempat ini sudah sepi, memang kalau sore ramai karena banyak anak-anak yang bermain tapi klo malam hari sepi sekali, kadang pada hari-hari tertentu banyak juga pasangan-pasangan berkencan disini. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Kulihat beberapa meter dariku dia datang. Kekasihku yang beberapa menit kedepan akan menjadi mantanku-Uchiha Sasuke-berlari-lari pelan mendekatiku.

"Duduk dulu. Kau pasti lelah."ucapku dan bangkit dari bangku taman sekedar basa basi.

"Tak usah. Kau mau bilang apa? Langsungsaja."ujarnya terburu-buru. Heh! Sekarang dia mau apa lagi? Baiklah kalau begitu. Kududukkan kembali tubuhku di bangku taman. Pandanganku lurus kedepan, berusaha menghindari sosok Sasuke yang ada di sampingku. Salah satu tindakan pertahananku agar tidak menangis dan terlihat lemah.

"Apa yang kau senbunyikan dariku suke? Kenapa kau beberapa hari ini terasa menghindariku?" ujarku tenang memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu!?"ucapnya terlihat tak terima.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku hingga kau harus menghindariku dan acuh padaku? Apa yang kau takutkan hingga tak berani mengungkapkan kebenaran padaku?"ujarku panjang lebar, tetap mengarahkan pandanganku kedepan. Menolak untuk memandangnya. Mataku panas, tubuhku terasa bergetar-getar kecil, nafasku terputus-putus dan otot-otot di sekitae leherku menegang. Tanganku kukepalkan berusaha menahan keinginan untuk meneriakinya dengan segala sumpah serapah dan sejenisnya.

Tapi, dia takkunjung menjawab, dia berdiri diam layaknya patung tanpa emosi.

"Kau masih disana Suke?" tanyaku lembut, sekaligus berusaha menenangkan perasaanku. "Katakan saja Suke, aku takkan marah. Atau harus aku yang membeberkannya padamu?"lanjutku memandang wajahnya yang seketika tampak menegang. Dia yang awalnya menatap lurus kebelakangku walau aku tak tahu apa yang dia pandang kini dengan cepat memandangku dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Ka-kau tau?"tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Ya. Apa dia cantik,Suke? Apa dia baik?"tanyaku kali ini menundukkan kepalaku dan kedua tanganku ku pangku dan kukaitkan satu sama lain.

"Hn."jawabmu singkat. Heh! Dua huruf andalamu itu memang menyebalkan karena tak dapat di artikan. Tapi untuk kali ini aku anggap itu artinya 'Ya'. "Namanya Sa-"

"Tak usah sebutkan namanya,"potongku cepat. Aku tak mau tahu siapa gadis lain yang berhasil menjerat hatimu selain aku. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita ini? Kau tak bisa memiliki dua hal dalam sekaligus Suke. Buang aku dan pilih gadis itu atau tinggalkan dia dan bertahan denganku." Lanjutku, kali ini aku telah bangkit dari bangku taman dan berjalan perlahan kedepan, membelakangi Sasuke, sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Aku-"

"Tapi, kepercayaanku padamu terlanjur lenyap Suke. A-aku tak yakin masih bisa bersamamu seperti sebelumnya. Hatimu telah terjerat jaring yang lain. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjeratmu kembali tapi kau lebih memilih mengikuti jaring yang baru itu. Jaring yang baru dan lebih kuat dalam menjeratmu, berbanding terbalik dengan jaringku yang sudah rapuh karena kau merusaknya saat berusaha kabur dariku."potongku sebelum kau sempat mengatakan keputusanmu.

"Lalu kau mau apa!?" ujarmu dingin. Dapat kurasakan tatapan tak suka yang kau layangkan padaku. Membuat hatiku teriris-iris.

"Aku ingin kita akhiri saja Suke. Aku sudah lelah. Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya kita beada di posisi seperti ini. Saat kita berbaikan dulu kau bilang akan berusaha membahagiakanku tapi semuanya hanya perkataan yang telah di terbangkan angin entah kemana. Buang aku Suke putuskan jaringku yang menjeratmu dan lupakan aku." _-itu akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk melupakanku Suke, begitu pula denganku-_

"Baiklah, bila itu keinginanmu. Kita akhiri saja mulai hari ini." Ujarmu dingin. Kuputar badanku yang awalnya masih membelakangimu kini menjadi mengahadapmu. Kupandang wajahmu lekat-lekat mengukir ingatan yang mungkin setelah ini takkan bisa aku lakukan lagi.

Tanpa ku sadari. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan kini telah berani mendekapmu, memelukmu erat. Aku tahu kau terkejut, aku memang jarang bertindak aktif dalam hubungan kita karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku memiliki seorang kekasih yang benar-benar kucintai. Kau tak membalas pelukanku, hanya terdiam membiarkan aku mendekapmu erat.

Cukup lama aku mendekapmu mungkin membuatmu jengah dan ingin membebaskan diri."Dobe-"

"Sebentar saja Suke. Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan aku bersikap egois sekali ini saja."uajrku lirih. Berusaha menahan tangis yang mungkin takkan bisa ku bendung lagi.

"Hn." Ujarmu lalu membalas pelukanku. "Maafkan aku Naru."

"Aa."ujraku takjelas tapi kepalaku menganggu pelan.

―――_**Lady **__**'D**__**―――**_

Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi ini aku putuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Kulepas pelukanku perlahan diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal Suke. Mulai sekarang kita tak lebih dari sekedar teman." Ujarku, mengambil dua langkah menjauhinya, kuperlihatkan senyuman andalaku yang kata orang-orang secerah mentari pagi.

"Hn."

"Semoga kau bahagia." Dan akupun berlari kencang meninggalkannya sendirian. Berlarikencang dan membiarkan air mataku jatuh. Aku sempat mendengar dia meneriakkan namaku tapi tak ku hiraukan.

Kini semuanya telah berakhir. Yang tersisa hanya rasa sakit di dada dan kekecewaan. Tapi aku bukanlah tipe orang pendendam, aku bukan orang yang akan membenci mantanku hanya hubungan kami telah terputus. Bagaimanapun, dialah yang pertama kali mengenalkaku pada teman-teman yang kini sudah ku anggap sabat. Dia orang yang berjasa bagi ku dan aku akan tetap berhutang budi padanya.

"_Semoga kau bahagia Suke. Aku tetap menyayangimu sampai kapanpun."_

_FIN_

_**A/N;**_

_**OOC dan gak jelas?**_

_**Gomenn~**_

_**Ini aku bat karena aku lagi galau, heheh,,**_

_**Semoga berkenan untuk hiburan.**_


End file.
